


Nothing Belongs

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, don't even know, god what's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when Sherlock's not there, nothing belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Sherlock.

“You know, Sherlock, would it really kill you to make a trip to the shops once in awhile?”

“Don’t be absurd, John, of course it wouldn’t.”

John stared at Sherlock, lips almost curving into a frown. Letting out a small sigh, he turned back to the papers he held in his hands.

“Well, I’m glad we cleared that up,” he muttered.

A few seconds passed, filled only with the rustling of turning pages and the small clinking of the glass that was scattered over Sherlock’s work table.

“Does it really bother you?”

“What?”

“Going to the shops, obviously.” 

John smiled and turned back to his mad flatmate.

“Would you-“

And of course, he wasn’t there anymore.

Nothing was.

Not the light from the lamp beside him, not the remnants from the last experiment Sherlock had performed on that bloody table, not the bizarre books Sherlock had always thrown around, not the damned skull Sherlock was so fond of, not anything.

Because Sherlock wasn’t there. Not anymore.

Because when Sherlock wasn’t there, nothing belonged.

Not even John.

_And of course John’s hallucination would have him sitting on the bloody chair. Of course._


End file.
